


Quil & The Nut Cracker

by TheMightyRen



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyRen/pseuds/TheMightyRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nut cracker, the attic and Quil. A festive one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quil & The Nut Cracker

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to StormCascade for the prompt.

“Ooooff!” A large box landed on my stomach was not the ideal start to the day I’d had in mind.

 

Waking up next to my sexy fiancé in that semi-transparent nightie that she had bought, now that would have been a way to wake up... Maybe she could have – a bag of pointy Christmas decorations landed on me.

 

“ _B! What the hell?_ ” She threw another bag down onto the bed. Who in the hell thought it would be a good idea to put the hatch to the attic in the master bedroom I’ll never know.

 

Actually yea, I do know it was Jake. _Fucker_.

 

“ _Well Q!_ ” Oh, yea. Right. Whoop’s. That tone meant I’d done something or not, seeing as it was two weeks into December and the Christmas tree was still naked, every time I walked passed it all I could think was how fuck hot Bella looked naked. The curve of her waist, the way her ass met her hips, the curve of her back. Yes I was a very lucky guy. “I’m sick of waiting for my _big,_ _strong_ wolf to get up off his **_ass_** and get the decorations down for me, so, like the independent woman I’m _forced_ to be I’m getting them down myself!”

 

“Well...” Yea, there was no way I was going to get out of this one. “Sorry.” She huffed. Sliding the box and dusty bag onto her side of the bed I rubbed my eyes and stretched. When I opened my eyes again they focussed.

 

_Holy Shit!_

B was up the ladder. In the nightie!

**THE ONE!**

 

You’re right I rubbed my eyes again just to be sure.

 

Yep! Still up the ladder.

 

_“Beeee.”_

 

She huffed.  “What?”

 

“Come down the ladder baby.”

 

“Just... Um... One sec, almost done.” She stood up on her tippy toes, because she didn’t already look spectacular from this angle. Of course she had panties on but this is Bella I’m talking about. I bet she didn’t even realise I could see through it.

 

“Stop staring at my ass.”

 

“Wha? Baby, please I was-”

 

“I have things to do. Don’t you dare get any ideas. It’s bad enough I can’t trust you not to burn the kitchen down so I have to cook as well.” She hadn’t even looked at me. I swear she just knew when I was horny.

 

 _Whom I kiddin’, I’m always horny_.

 

“I’ll make cereal for us baby.”

**Thwack!**

_What the fuck?_

 

“I told you before you can’t ‘make’ cereal, Quil. Cereal just _is._ ”

 

“What the hell did you throw at me, that’s gonna leave a mark.” I could _hear_ her roll her eyes – seriously I swear I can.

 

“I didn’t throw it. Whatever it was it fell.” Whatever it was it had slipped between my shoulder and the pillow. I dug around for it. Whatever it was it was metal.

 

Looking at it I squinted.

 

_It’s too early for this shit – ok._

 

It metal and shiny and it had this weird lookin’ ‘teeth’ on either half of it that moved on a hinge.

_It was fucked up I’ll tell you that for sure._

 

“Umm, B? Is there something you wanna tell me?”

 

“For God’s sake Quil. What the hell? Just let me get this last box and I swear if you dumped all that stuff on my side of the bed-“

_Shit, krap, fuck!_

 

Quickly I flicked the bags off the end of the bed with my foot and pushed the box off with other. I looked back at the contraption on the bed.

 

Seriously, that thing has to be Leah’s.

 

“B, what’s this?”

 

“Catch.”

 

“Wha-oooff. Bee! At least give me chance.” Looking up at her I saw that smirk, _the smirk_.

 

“I did. You gonna move that?” She held out her hand for me to help her down and pushed the bag off my lap and helped her down. She sat straddling me with the sheet between us.

_Stupid sheet – I don’t even need a sheet – hundred-odd-degrees over here remember._ _That’s Bella and her ‘proprietary’, well; I’d rather go with the ‘nudity’._

_Thank you very much._

 

“Awe, baby, you have morning wood.” I sighed, rubbing my hands up her thighs under the fabric pushing it up out of the way.

 

“I know. It’s a shit.”

 

“Quil!” She pulled back, which was defiantly not what I wanted.

 

“Sorry baby.” I leaned toward her and pecked her lips softly. Going at her like a bull at a gate would get me nowhere.

 

No!

 

Wait – _wolf at a gate._ See what I did there...

 

I couldn’t help smirking at my own joke. Well there’s no one here to share it with and B really wouldn’t appreciate it.

 

She ground her hips into me and I brushed my hands over her hips to hold her ass while I kissed her again. She pushed herself into me again. I loved the way she would rub against me like that. I’d never told her but it was like she knew it settled my wolf.

 

“When are you going to stop wearing panties to bed B?” She giggled squeezing my shoulders,

 

“I dunno.  When we try for a baby?”

 

“Awe, B. Come on, that’s not fair.” I threw my hands up in the air. “You’re giving me what I want and what’s gonna happen? I’ll get really horny and you’ll just want to throw up all the time. God! Emily couldn’t move without throwing up for half a year or more. Thirty weeks with no sex. Bee, are you kidding? I don’t think I’ll survive.” I groaned.

 

“Baby, you don’t know that, not for sure.” I did so know that and I made sure my eyebrows were telling her that in fact _I did know that_. “Whatever, I’m sure it’s me that should be worried about the throwing up.” I groaned throwing myself back on the bed, still holding her hips. “You know baby?” She asked rolling her hips against me again.

 

“What baby?”

 

“My mom –“

 

“B, don’t talk about your mom when we’re in bed.” She giggled.

 

“My _mom_ never had morning sickness. She just felt sick.” She was rocking steadily against me now. “But she wasn’t ever actually sick.” I just nodded, hooking my thumbs in her panties. She was muttering against my lips but I wasn’t paying attention I was working on weakening the seams.

 

See, you can’t _just_ rip panties off, firstly it hurts, I would never hurt Bella and second if you rushed it and they tore all weird Bella would get all tangled and you’d never get her out of them.

 

“Quil.” I felt her breath against my lips, I growled, she yelped as I flipped us on the bed so she was underneath me. The sheet of course, the stupid _fucking_ sheet was tangled between us now. I fisted my hand in it and yanked; her pretty little hands were tugging and pulling at it too trying to untangle herself.

 

“Ok, I’m freeee!” She told me in a sing-song voice, throwing her arms around my neck and legs around my waist. Damn were both loonies, and no I don’t give a damn.

 

“Good.” It came out as a grunt. In the end I didn’t rip the panties off just looped my finger underneath the damp cotton and held it aside, pushing myself into her. Sliding herself against me I felt her juices spread. “You ok honey?” She smiled bucking up against me.

 

“Fantastic Quil.”

 

Afterward she lay half draped over me; the ‘stupid’ sheet was still tangled around my feet. She was tracing patterns on my lower abdomen.

 

“I had a plan for today and that was not the way it started out.” Looking down at her I grinned.

 

“Really? Funny, that’s exactly how I wanted the day to start.” She just hummed; I loved how she would get sleepy.

 

“Three year’s Quil. When are you going to make an honest woman out of me?” I shrugged; it really didn’t matter to me. We were imprinted how much more commitment could you get?

 

“Probably when we get pregnant.” She sighed again, fidgeting against me.

 

“I like the way you say that. _We_.” Felling something cold against my hand I realised it was the ‘torture devise’.

 

“Yea, B? Who’s is this?” Bella frowned,

 

“That must be Leah’s; she brought it over last Christmas.”

 

“I am not surprised.” I was turning the object over in my hand. I dreaded to think what it was. I was totally not surprised it was Leah’s.

 

“Quil?” She was all snugly and cute,

 

“Yea baby.” She wiggled again and I put the contraption down and trailed my fingertips over the curve of her back and over the swell of her ass.

 

“You better get plannin’?”

 

“Planning what baby.” She was quiet for a moment and I thought she may have fallen asleep, until she wiggled her nose. She was still getting over a seasonal virus.

 

“The wedding.”

_Well damn_.

 

oOo

 


End file.
